Dense Air' TheoryTTT Version
by spiritmind675
Summary: Yaoi Rule 125: Ukes trip a lot, preferably in to the arms of semes...and blush when they do so. What happens when Jomy falls in to not one but /two/ admirers arms?


**A/N: I had so much fun writing this it was unrealX3 Enjoy if you don't mind slash!**

* * *

Aimlessly wandering the halls of the Shangri-la, Jomy was idly reading the reports in his hand when he tripped over something that can only be called 'dense air'-and fell right in the arms of...in the arms of...Blue and Leo...? Both of which glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Umm..thanks." the green eyed blonde mumbled, hastily standing, causing the other two males to frown in disappointment.

Yet as he stepped forward that invisible force hit him again, causing him to fall _backwards_, right in to what seemed like suspciously awaiting arms.

_"You seem off balance today Jomy."_ Leo commented in a concerned mental tone, though he was beaming at the younger male.

"Yes, perhaps you should just stay here awhile?" Blue suggested in a similar tone, with a similarly pleased look in his face.

"I ah, _really _don't think that's nessecary..." Jomy answered, blushing as the two seemed to lean closer.

_"Oh but it is!"_ Leo replied frowning as the words were sent telepathically to Jomy, hazel eyes pleading .

"We wouldn't want you getting hurt!" Blue added, expression turning in to a puppy-dog pout that no person should be allowed to pull off.

"Guys-r-really...I-I'll be fine..." Jomy stuttered out, cheeks flushing a deeper shade of scarlet.

_"But how can we know that?"_ Leo asked, an overly dramatic stunned expression on his face.

"We'll just have to follow him around to make sure he doesn't harm himself!" Blue declared.

Nodding, both pulled the green eyed blonde upright, "Wha-? No-really! You don't-!"

_"Now now Jomy, don't worry!" _Leo chastised the blonde, smiling affectionately.

"We'll always catch you-if that's what you're worried about." Blue stated reassuringly.

_"It's in our nature after all." _Leo said, talking hold of his left arm.

"Just like it's in yours to fall for us in the first place." Blue agreed, taking hold of the younger blonde's right arm.

"What?" Jomy demanded, cheeks red, emerald eyes wide as the two lead him away.

_"You really can't be blamed though."_ Leo said thoughtfully.

"It's the way your legs get weak around us really." Blue murmured, ruby eyes considerative.

"What are you talking about?" Jomy asked, looking desperately between the two.

_"Well...you do know the rule?"_ Leo asked.

"Rule...?" the younger male repeated.

"Yes, about ukes falling for their seme-" Blue started.

"WHAT?" Jomy yelped, face burning.

_"Well,_ semes _it would seem here."_ Leo said glancing at Blue with a grin.

"But it works out rather nicely really, you see, neither Leo or I minds sharing." Blue finished, smiling at the hazel eyed male.

"I-I gotta go-_now_." Jomy said, futilely trying to slip away.

_"Well...if you really must..."_ Leo murmurmed, looking dejected as he released the blonde.

"It was nice to see you..." Blue added, looking just as put out as he too released the younger male.

"R-right..." Jomy replied, backing away slowly.

The elder two males glanced at each other once more and smirked, _"Perhaps we can do this again?"_ Leo asked hopefully.

"Yes, and sometime soon?" Blue added.

Looking between both hazel and ruby eyes that lit up at the idea, his own emerald eyes widening once more, Jomy could only mumble a hasty response as he turned and fled.

_"I think that was a 'yes', ne Blue?"_

"Most definietly Leo."

* * *

**A/N:...I love this so much right now it's ridiculous...It really is...'D **

**Terra needs something to lighten it up-tragically beautiful as it was3**

**Inspired by: Humon's Yaoi Rule 125 link-h t t p : / / h u m o n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # / d 2 v b s t 7-just remove the spaces!**

**Okay-what happened was that while writing who he'd all for...I had the sudden picture in my head of Leo AND Blue catching him...and raising their eyebrows questioningly at each other...and I must draw that scene soonXD**

**So it went from Blue, to maybe Leo, to maybe two seperate ones, to just throwing them both in.**

**Again-_I _loved it*heart*!**


End file.
